Solid state imaging devices that include multiplication registers are known in the art (for example, see Patent Document 1). In such solid state imaging devices, an electric charge read out from an imaging region is transferred to a multiplication register via a horizontal shift register. The multiplication register typically includes an insulating layer formed on a semiconductor layer, and a transfer electrode formed on the insulating layer. In the multiplication register, in a state that a certain electrode (DC electrode) is fixed by applying a direct current to it, when an electric potential of a next-stage transfer electrode (multiplication electrode) is greatly increased, electron multiplication takes place when an electric charge is transferred between these electrodes. In the multiplication register described in Patent Document 1 mentioned below, in order to suppress a spurious electric charge generated by multiplication electrodes in the vicinity of isolations on both sides of a channel, shield electrodes are placed between the isolations and the multiplication electrodes.